Summer Nights: A Wizarding Romance
by blinkbunny330
Summary: HermioneRon & HarryGinny. Takes place a couple of years after graduation from Hogwarts. I just changed the rating to T for teens. The friends spend the summer together and learn a lot that they never took the time to find out before. Romantic and funny
1. Home Crazy Home

**Chapter 1 Home Crazy Home**

"Mum!" squeaked Ginny. "You're crushing me…ow…oww!"

"Oh, sorry dear."

Molly let go of her only daughter. Sighing as she clasped Ginny's cheeks in her hands, Molly's eyes were clouded by tears and she enclosed her daughter in an even tighter embrace. She then released her and ushered her through the doorway.

"What are you doing just standing there? Come in!" exclaimed Molly, completely disregarding the fact that she never gave Ginny the chance to do that.

Giggling, Ginny let herself be guided in the house. With a flick of her mother's wand, her luggage followed them through the parlor, den and up the stairs to Ginny's room. As the luggage hit the floor with a thump, Molly hugged Ginny once again.

"I'm so glad you're home, darling! I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too, Mum." Ginny said, kissing her mother on her cheek. Molly sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her.

"How have your studies been progressing, dear?"

"Oh, right good enough, I s'pose." sighed the young girl. "But I still haven't decided what will be my main course of study."

"Oh, it's an important decision to make. It will take time."

"It didn't take too much time for Ron or Hermione or Harry, for that matter."

Before her mother could respond, Ginny suddenly brightened as she remembered something. "Oh, Mum. I've just remembered. School hasn't been so dreadfully dull lately. I found out that I do know someone from Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom. He's studying Advanced Herbology, you know."

"That's wonderful, dear." said Molly distractedly. "Did you hear something?"

Suddenly, a voice called out. "Mum? Mum! Are you here?"

"Ron!" yelped Mrs. Weasley as she ran down the stairs. Ginny followed as quickly as she could but couldn't catch up with her mother. She arrived downstairs just in time to see her mother pounce on Ron, her arms tight around him. Ginny winced in empathy.

"Geoff, Mum!" Mrs. Weasley released her son and he rubbed his damaged arms. "You're right sprightly for an old lady."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She responded as she went to help with his bags. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry Potter stepped out from behind Ron, seeming very shy for being with what was practically his own family. This caught Ginny's attention and she looked at him quizzically.

"I could hardly see you behind my son here." Molly exclaimed, indicating Ron's tall, lanky figure. She pulled Harry close in a tight hug.

"Yeah, Mum," interjected Ron, "You see, the thing is, Harry had plans for his summer holiday but, er, something came up. I thought perhaps he could stay with us for a bit."

"Well, of course! Harry is always welcome and, like they say, the more the merrier!"

A strange twinkle was in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She used her wand to guide Ron's and Harry's luggage up to their rooms.

"I'm going to make us all a nice spot of tea." She exclaimed excitedly as she made her way to the kitchen. When she was gone, Ginny let out a long held giggle.

"What's going on with Mum?" asked Ron, perplexed.

"I think she's going through an empty nest syndrome or something." offered Ginny.

"Ah."

Harry finally spoke up.

"Hey, Gin."

Ginny smiled politely.

"Harry. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been ok. Mostly studying hard."

Just then, Molly returned with a silver tray floating in front of her.

One look at the tray told anyone that a levitating charm was absolutely necessary. It was loaded down with Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, treacle tart, oversized muffins, cookies, small sandwiches and a silver tea set. The tea set began serving tea. Already knowing the likes and dislikes of each person, it added sugar and cream to everyone's cup. Molly served pumpkin juice from the other silver jug.

"Oh, this is great, Mum. I'm starving." Ron began stuffing his mouth with sandwiches and sweets. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the front door. Molly almost knocked over the tea tray in her haste to answer the door. As the door opened, she wrapped her arms around the bushy haired girl standing there.

"Hermione! We've been expecting you, dear."

"We have?" questioned Ron through a mouthful of cauldron cake. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I told you ages ago I was having Hermione over for a while this summer."

Ron shrugged and returned to his feast. Molly ushered Hermione into a large cushioned chair between herself and Ginny.

"Sit down, dear." urged Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, it's not as if I have a choice." Hermione whispered, rubbing her arms. Using all her might to suppress a loud laugh, Ginny took a sip of tea.


	2. A Day in the Sun

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! tear Thank you for the advice Gracierose. Yeah I know you're sposed to do that but I always forget. Thanks for pointing it out to me. Yeah, hermyandronforevr, I do realize that Hermione seems to be closer to Ginny than she is to Ron and Harry, which is totally wrong. I was thinking of fixing it but then decided to work it into the plot. The trio has kind of grown apart since graduation. Will they become close friends again? du du dun (dramatic music plays) Thanks also to bandu the first and ginnydragon54 for reviewing. Till lata ppls. Keep reading and reviewing! 3, Summer : ) **

**Chapter 2 A Day in the Sun**

Because of the twins' amazing success with their joke shop, the Weasleys' new home was much nicer than the Burrow. Hermione and Harry each got their own guest room, each furnished very extravagantly and complete with all their favorite books, snacks and other things to make them feel at home. Hermione, however, preferred Ginny's company lately. The second afternoon of her visit to the Weasleys', she lay on Ginny's pale pink quilt covered bed, glancing over a leather bound book.

"This is absolutely fascinating, Ginny. Have you ever read 'Common Knowledge of Arithmancy and other Fields of Study Every Witch and Wizard Should Know'?"

"Have I ever read it? Blimey, Hermione! I can barely read the title without feeling a little sleepy."

Hermione just went back to her book and a few moments passed in silence.

"Sooo…" said Hermione suddenly.

Ginny looked up from her copy of 'Modern Witch'.

"Sooo…what?" she asked.

"Sooo…tell me more about this guy that you fancy…"

Ginny blushed and kept on leafing through the magazine. "Oh, well….he's a rather clever fellow...and awfully nice…the sweetest guy I've ever known."

"Oh, that's all you're going to tell me, eh? Very well, then."

"I'm bored." stated Ginny, clearly changing the subject. "Let's see what the boys are up to."

They walked down the hall to Ron's room. Knocking briefly, Ginny opened the door.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. At. All." Ron groaned, staring up at the high ceiling. "Agreed." said Harry. He was absentmindedly drawing a snitch on his hand.

"Let's do something." said Ginny, tugging at her brother. She then pulled the quill from Harry's hand and pulled him off the bed by his shoulders. "Let's play quidditch." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"I don't know…" Hermione said warily.

However, Ron's and Harry's faces had brightened.

"Oh, it's been ages since we've played, Harry." announced Ron. "Let's go."

After the equipment was gathered, they assembled themselves for play in the large backyard. Everything was going smoothly until Hermione, who was, at the moment, a keeper for the girls' team freaked out as a quaffle headed her way. She dove out of its way, allowing Ron to score for the boys. After this, things continued rather mundanely until Ginny and Harry both saw the snitch at the same time. As he sped toward the tiny golden snitch, Harry's concentration was completely focused. So focused, in fact, that he didn't notice Ginny until she side swept him and caught the snitch, winning the game.

"Oh, that so wasn't fair." Harry said as he landed smoothly on the ground.

"Oh, you're just upset 'cause you lost to a pair of—"

"—Girls!" said Ginny and Hermione simultaneously, laughing.

"Like hell we are." said Ron indignantly, a little red in the face.

Quickly, Harry was behind Ginny, trying desperately to get the fluttering snitch from her hand. Laughing, she struggled to keep it clenched tightly in her palm. One arm tight around her waist, the other grabbing for the snitch, Harry laughed too as he played along with her. He could easily get the snitch but was having too much fun to end this yet.

As Hermione laughed, Ron snuck up behind her.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. He picked her up suddenly.

Hermione screamed. "Ron! Ron, put me down, seriously! I'll hex you, I swear it!"

"No, you won't. You left your wand on my bed."

"Damnit!" whispered Hermione.

"I heard that." Without warning, he threw her down. She braced herself for a hard fall but she instead fell on a very soft, very thick blanket. It was the picnic they had set up earlier. Ron opened up the basket and poured them each some pumpkin juice.

"Are you trying to get me alone, Ron?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"No, I'm trying to get them alone." He replied, gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh." said Hermione softly. Trying desperately to hide the disappointment in her voice, she quickly asked, "You're not saying….you want them to get together?"

"Well…I figure it's about time…it's been obvious for years that they're meant to be together. Isn't it time they noticed it as well?"

Hermione had a strange look on her face but answered, "Yeah, I s'pose so. I mean, it would be incredibly stupid for two people who are meant to be together to never notice it."

"Exactly." agreed Ron, unwrapping a thick sandwich.

'He obviously doesn't get the irony of the situation' thought Hermione. 'I should tell him that. I really should. I should also tell him how desperately in love with him I am.'

"You are perpetually eating!" she exclaimed.

'There,' she thought. 'That's almost the same as the other thing I wanted to say.'

Meanwhile, Harry finally decided to get the snitch from Ginny. He carefully replaced it in its case and then turned back to Ginny. Her freckled arms crossed over her chest, she smiled that smile at him. Her smile. Suddenly, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Whatcha thinking about so hard, Harry?"

'The way your smile always makes me feel better. The way your hair looks in the sunset right now, all glowing orange-red.'

"Nothing." he lied.

"Look." said Ginny suddenly, nudging him. "Ron and Hermione! Oh, they're so cute! I've wanted them to get together for years now and look at them! They look like they're flirting…You know it's funny, Harry. We've known for so long that they're meant to be together but they haven't seemed to have a clue."

"Yeah…that's funny..." whispered Harry.

"You ok?" asked Ginny. "You have a weird look on your face."

"I'm ok." More lies.

Eventually, the foursome packed up their things and returned to the house. Mrs. Weasley excitedly told them dinner was ready. As she used her wand to serve the food, Mr. Weasley asked Harry question after question about the watch he was wearing.

"Oh, my. That's rather exciting, isn't it? Now, what about this tiny piece here? What does that do?" he asked.

Before Harry could enlighten Mr. Weasley on the purpose of a second hand, a magnificent golden owl flew in through a domed sunroof and dropped a letter right into the potatoes.

"Accio letter." Molly practically sang. After she read the letter, she became, if possible, even more excited.

"Oh, just lovely! Fred and George will be coming for a visit. George says he will be bringing his new girlfriend and Fred, of course, is bringing Angelina."

"Splendid." interjected Mr. Weasley before returning to his conversation with Harry.

"Oh, this'll be fun. I haven't seen Fred and George in a while. And Angelina! We can play some awesome quidditch." Ron said to Hermione.

After dinner, the four passed the time playing wizard chess until it was time for bed. It had been a long day and everyone was glad to get to sleep.


	3. I Got a Hot Date Tonight

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers: ) Here is chapter three. Now, for the rest of this week, I actually gotta work on school stuff. Yeah, I know Harry Potter is much more important than college and all but I got essays and stuff to do this week. Oh and tomorrow (Wed.—March 30th) is my birthday! Happy birthday to me!) Y'all leave me somen sweet for my b day. A good review maybe, but only if you mean it! I'll update soon, prolly the beginning of next week if I don't get time this week. Peace out, Summer : ) **

**Chapter 3 I Got a Hot Date Tonight**

Hermione awoke the next morning about seven, a little late for her. Tucking in her sheets and spreading the deep blue quilt over them, she mentally planned out her day. A hot shower was at the top of her priorities.

'After that,' she thought, 'I'll catch up on my reading before breakfast.'

Hermione turned on the shower in her adjoining bathroom and got in. Working the shampoo through her thick curls, she thought about her plans for the rest of the day. She wondered if Ginny had an idea of what they could do. Maybe Harry and Ron could come up with something. Hermione decided that she would be perfectly content to finish her book today. It was awfully fascinating. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone else was in the bathroom with her until a voice spoke up.

"Blimey, mate. You sure are putting off an awful lot of steam in there."

Hermione froze. She had just finished in the shower and her hand was on the knob to turn off the water.

The voice continued. "Sorry about the intrusion. Fred and George and company arrived early this morning and George has been hogging my bathroom for the past half hour. He wants to look 'smashing' for his lady friend."

"Ron!" shrieked Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Well, who else did you expect it to be?" she asked angrily. She reached out of the shower and pulled her robe from the towel rack. Stepping out of the shower in her robe, she continued. "It is my bathroom for the time being."

Ron just gaped at her. "Sorry." He then mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said I didn't know it was you room. I thought it was Harry's. I'm sorry." With that, he left.

Standing there, Hermione felt bad for Ron. 'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him. He didn't do it on purpose.'

Before he could leave her bedroom, Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist. "I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's not your fault that you mixed up the rooms."

He just nodded curtly and left.

Ron walked quickly to his room and threw himself down on his bed. Lying facedown with his face in the pillow, he couldn't get her face out of his head. He had never realized how beautiful she really was until just then. Well, he supposed she was always beautiful, but the scanty robe and water dripping off her didn't hurt. Ron groaned. 'How am I supposed to face her? I have no idea how I feel about her.'

From the bathroom, George called, "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Very well, then. Let's go to breakfast. How do I look?" George walked out of the bathroom.

"Absolutely spiffing."

Ron ducked the quaffle that was thrown at him and headed down to breakfast.

Sackfuls of gold didn't change the Weasley family or the way they had breakfast. Using her wand to direct the big black skillet that was cooking eggs, Molly yelled up the stairs to George to come down for breakfast.

"Stop thumping around and making such a ruckus!" she shouted as he descended the stairs.

Tossing his hands up in defeat, he exclaimed, "You just can't win with this woman!"

When Hermione and Harry finally made it downstairs, George stood and introduced his girlfriend. "Harry and Hermione, you two are the only ones who haven't met my girlfriend yet. This," he indicated a beautiful raven haired girl, "is Desdemona."

"I go by Mona." She smiled and offered her hand to Harry. Harry just looked at her quizzically for a few seconds until he realized what she wanted. He kissed her hand. Hermione went to shake her hand but Mona returned to her breakfast curtly.

When everyone was settled at the large table, Molly began to serve breakfast—eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, thick buttered toast and pumpkin juice.

Ron was talking animatedly with Angelina about quidditch when Fred broke into the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Ron, but I don't think Angelina will be feeling much like playing quidditch this visit."

"Why not?" asked Ron, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Fred looked at his wife. "I s'pose now is as good a time as any." Fred stood, pulling Angelina up with him. Grasping her hand, he said, "My beautiful wife and I have an announcement to make." When Angelina smiled, pulling a black braid behind her ear, Fred continued. "We're going to have a baby."

Uproar broke out in the dining room.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Congratulations!" shouted Harry over the noise.

Molly grasped Fred and Angelina in a single, very tight hug.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! Another grandchild! Of course, your little one will get along splendidly with little Analiese. I'll owl Percy and Penny right now and tell them the good news! I'm sure they still have the memories of new parenthood fresh in their minds and could offer you a lot of advice."

"No, thanks, Mum." interjected Fred. "I've been listening to Percy's advice my whole life—unwillingly I might add. We can handle this on our own."

After breakfast, Hermione was taking the stairs up to her room, thinking of her book, when Harry called out to her.

"Where're you going, mate? Come on, quidditch!"

"Not again..."

"You don't have to play! Now, come watch!"

Fred, George, Ron and Harry played quidditch while Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Mona watched from the hillside.

The girls passed a few moments asking Angelina questions about the plans for the baby. After that, they took a break from the chat to idly watch the guys play.

"They do look good out there." said Angelina. "Especially my Fred." She sighed.

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "It's so cute that you still ogle him!" said Ginny.

"Well, I suppose you can't say Fred is good looking without admitting that George is as well." offered Mona.

"That is a very good point." Angelina replied.

"Fred and George are right handsome I suppose…" said Hermione. She was leaning forward, her face in her hands and her elbows propped up on her knees. "Ron is rather handsome, too."

"Oy! You think Ron is handsome, eh?" Angelina giggled maliciously.

Hermione blushed a very deep shade of pink. She hadn't even realized that she had said that aloud.

"Well, he's handsome enough." She then quickly tried to get the spotlight off of her. "Ginny, what do you think. Don't the boys look good out there?"

"Well, three of them are my brothers! But, yes, I'll admit, Harry does look rather good out there on his broomstick." Ginny then also blushed pink.

"I agree," offered Mona, "They're all very handsome guys. Sexy, too." She whistled a loud catcall at George, causing him to loose his concentration and get hit by a quaffle sent over by Fred. The girls laughed.

"Sorry, baby!" called Mona.

The young people spent the afternoon indoors, catching up on each others' lives. Harry was telling Mona all about the time Fred and George left Hogwarts with a bang in his fifth year—one of his favorite memories—when he noticed that Ginny was gone. When he finished the story ten minutes later, he saw that she was still gone. When she finally returned to the parlor, Harry couldn't believe what he saw. Ginny descended the stairs wearing a short, cute white dress that hugged her body. A pink ribbon encircled her waist, complete with a bow. Her skin was all glowy and her lips were shiny and pale pink. Her hair was down, red with golden highlights and past her shoulders. Harry decided she should wear it down more often.

Although Ginny hadn't intended to make an entrance, she did. Everyone stopped talking.

"Gin, you look amazing." said Ron.

"Yeah…" was all Harry could think to say.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, while you all were talking, Neville owled me. I didn't want to interrupt, but I now have a date tonight."

"Neville…Longbottom?" asked Harry, feeling a little dazed.

"Yes." confirmed Ginny. "He goes to school with me. He's studying Advanced Herbology."

"Fascinating." mumbled Harry.

With that, he said something about not feeling well and climbed the stairs to his room. Ron looked at Hermione. Knowing what he meant, she nodded. Harry and Ginny were so crazy about each other, even if Ginny didn't realize it at the moment. They had to formulate a plan to get them together.


	4. The Moonlit Hour

**Everyone, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I have had so much going on! I have been working on research papers and studying for tests and finals, etc. etc. But I finally got a little time to relax and catch up on the story today. I hope to be updating more regularly now. Thanks for your reviews and your patience. Please r & r. Thanks! **

**--Summer : ) **

**Chapter 4 The Moonlit Hour**

_Tick-tock-tick-tock_.

The Weasleys' clock ticked away the minutes and then the hours. Hermione's eyes drooped. Staying up to wait for Ginny was harder than she thought it'd be. She had been waiting for at least two hours, alone in the living room. The flames in the fireplace were her only source of light. Straining to read her book in the dim light, Hermione scrunched up her forehead in deep concentration. She sighed and held her face in her hands. Her watch read nearly 1:00 and the Weasleys' clock said Ginny was still out. Admitting defeat, Hermione closed her book and quietly climbed the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone. As soon as she reached the second floor, something slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her. Her book fell down the stairs. Grasping the stair rail desperately, she whipped out her wand instinctively and muttered "Lumos". The something was Ron.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" she demanded.

Defensively, he said, "I seem to be doing a good job of pissing you off today."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I've just been having sort of a hard time lately."

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Hermione was touched and a little surprised that he seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, it's--it's nothing…oh, damn. I forgot to put out the fire."

"I'll go with you." Ron said.

"It's quite alright; I doubt the boogeyman will get me."

"Seriously, I feel bad that you stayed up to talk to Ginny. I should have stayed up with you. That's why I was coming downstairs."

At the foot of the stairs, Hermione turned to Ron. "Well, I'm not quite so sleepy now that I have someone to talk to. Do you want to stay and wait a little longer?"

"Sure."

They settled on the woven multicolored rug in front of the fireplace. Tucking her legs beneath her, Hermione suddenly realized that she was wearing her short blue nightgown. It suddenly hit Ron too and Hermione could swear she saw him blush a little.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'I s'pose it's not that big a deal. He nearly saw me naked this morning.'

Ron pulled his robe a little tighter around his boxers and cleared his throat.

"So," he said, "What exactly are you going to say to Ginny when she gets in?"

"Well...I actually haven't thought about it that much."

"Well, well…Hermione Granger not planning something out! Today has been a strange day."

Hermione giggled, something she rarely did but found herself doing a lot lately.

"Yes, it has been." She agreed quietly. She licked her lips and pulled at her hair a little.

"Well…."she started.

"Well…"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "How come we've known each other for years but for some reason lately it seems as if we have nothing to say to one another."

"You mean you and me?" Ron asked. "Or all of us? You, me and Harry."

"What do you mean?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"All you do lately is hang around Ginny." Ron said matter-of-factly. "It's like you were never friends with Harry and me." All of a sudden, Ron was getting really worked up. A flush came to his face and he was talking more loudly now. "It's like all those years never happened. Fighting the troll together, dealing with Snape, fighting Voldemort. It's like none of it's important to you!"

"That's not true!" Hermione was getting just as loud as Ron. Leaning close to him, she sputtered, "That's not true. I love you and Harry! It means everything to me…I've just been dealing with…a lot ever since we left Hogwarts."

Ron was momentarily dumbfounded. It took a few seconds to register that she had said "and Harry". He thought he had heard something else.

"Well, tell me, I mean tell _us_, what you've been dealing with. We're your friends."

"Oh, Ron, I don't—"

Ron cut her off with a kiss. His hands over her jaw line, he pressed his lips against hers, sweet and slow at first then much more demanding. He ran his fingers through her thick curly hair and kissed her for what seemed forever before her shock wore off and she kissed him back, her fingers through his short hair. His lips left hers and kissed her cheek, her jaw, her throat and Hermione shuddered as he nibbled gently at her earlobe.

Just then, the lock in the front door turned. Pulling away, Hermione stood quickly and tugged her nightgown down. Ginny came in through the door. She smiled in surprise as she saw Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, hey. What are you two doing up so late?"

"We were waiting for you." said Ron.

"Really? Why?"

"To see how your date went." Hermione said before Ron could explain their motives. She certainly didn't feel like getting into it with Ginny right now. Especially as she was out of breath and a little light headed. Ron looked at her strangely.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed. "Neville is so sweet! We ate at this adorable little restaurant and then walked in the moonlight and just talked. It was terribly romantic." She sighed, a goofy smile on her face.

"That's great." offered Hermione. "Well, I'm terribly tired. I'm off to bed."

Ginny giggled. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep! I'm awfully excited. We're going out again soon. Oh well, I suppose I better try to get some sleep."

The two girls headed upstairs, Ginny talking animatedly and Hermione nodding in the appropriate places. The fire slowly died and Ron made his way upstairs as well.


	5. The Morning After

**Thanks for reviews and all, everyone. Sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer if I can. I won't get much time to update** **until next week, when this semester is over. Now, I get to work on a research paper. Yay! --Summer : ) **

**Chapter 5 The Morning After**

Harry woke up in a stupor. For a minute, he couldn't remember where he was or why he felt like shit. Slowly pulling himself up, he gasped as his head throbbed painfully. The blurred guest room came into focus.

'That's where I am; I'm at Ron's.' he thought.

A large, nearly empty glass bottle stood on his nightstand, next to an old, wrinkled photo.

'And that's why I feel like shit.'

Holding his forehead, Harry squinted, holding the photo in his hand. A group shot of him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came into focus. Perplexed, Harry just stared at the photo. Then he remembered. It was taken his 6th year. Ginny was smiling and had her arms around Harry, but she was dating Ben Brickle that year. It seemed like she was always dating someone; anyone but Harry.

Slowly, _very _slowly, Harry crawled out of bed. He took a long, steamy shower and tried to drive thoughts of unobtainable things out of his head. When he finished, he dressed quickly and, still holding his head, went downstairs.

Ginny met him at the foot of the stairs.

"Morning, Harry!" she chirped, smiling that big, bright smile of hers.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Ginny…how come you're so bloody happy this morning?" he groaned.

"Aww..." Ginny pouted, mocking him. "How come you're so bloody grouchy this morning?"

"I have a headache." Harry said, while thinking, 'Well, that's not a complete lie.'

"I'm sure Hermione can whip you up something for it." Ginny said.

Harry lay on the plump sofa in the parlor while Ginny looked for Hermione. A few moments later, she returned.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, well. I'll help you out the best I can. I could never get the hang of potions and such the way Hermione can. Now, turn on your stomach."

"Eh?"

"I said, turn on your stomach."

Warily, Harry flipped over on his stomach. Next thing he knew, Ginny was on top of him, straddling his back.

"What in the bloody hell are you doin', Gin?"

"Hush!"

Ginny stretched her arms and fingers and then began to massage Harry's temples. After a few moments of that, she slowly moved down to his neck.

"Is this ok?" she asked.

"It's….it's…something…" groaned Harry.

Ginny giggled. "I s'pose that means it's good."

She trailed her fingers down to his back and massaged him a little there. Harry was enjoying himself so immensely that he sighed contentedly and relaxed, letting Ginny work her magic of her own.

Hermione stretched her arms up toward the sky, reaching as far as she could. It was almost as if she could reach the stars that still clung to the early morning sky. Then, she stretched her legs. Taking in a deep breath of the crisp, faintly cool air, she began to jog down the dirt path. She had never been much of a physical activity person, but had really taken to jogging lately. It was nice out in the rural wizard community where the Weasleys lived. Everything was so quiet and full of a peace that was not often seen in the modern muggle world. Hermione was so intent on her progress that she didn't hear Ron calling her name for a good five minutes. She looked back and couldn't help but smile. He looked as though he had been trying to keep up with her. She slowed to a stop and turned to him. As he made his way to her, gasping, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

Ron tried to catch his breath as he walked toward Hermione.

'She looks amazing in those muggle clothes.' He thought.

She was wearing form-fitting black capris with white stripes up the sides of her legs and a white tee shirt. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, so all the kinky, curly strands were down on her shoulders, wet from her workout. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked angry. Ron loved it when she was angry. She had this passion that made her eyes fiery, like she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

"What do you want, Ron?" she demanded as he reached her.

"I wanna talk to you about last night. Hermione, what the hell? I kiss you and then you just ignore it, like it never happened."

"Because, Ron, it shouldn't have happened. I know that it was just a mistake. We got caught up in the moment."

"But—"

"No buts, you don't have to explain—don't feel obligated, I understand it was a mistake."

"But Hermione—"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. She sighed and held her head. "I'm going back to the house."

Hermione began to jog back to the house. Looking back, she saw Ron following her. When they got to the front door, she turned to him.

"Ron, there will _never _be anything between me and you."

Ron's face fell. "But I thought that's what you wanted…"

Hermione's breath caught. "Why would you think that?"

Ron didn't say anything.

Quietly, Hermione said, "That's not what I want. It will _never _happen."

With that she opened the door. Ron followed her into the parlor, grabbing her arm.

"Woah!" exclaimed Hermione as she saw Ginny and Harry on the sofa.

"Oh…dude, I so don't wanna see that." said Ron, covering his eyes. "My sister, that is not cool!"

Ginny blushed crimson but elegantly pulled herself off of Harry's back, tugging at her floral print dress.

"I was just giving him a massage!" she retorted. "He had a headache!"

"Yeah, ok." giggled Hermione. She ran up the stairs to her room. Ron sighed and went up his room.

"Thanks for the massage." said Harry, running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"No problem." replied Ginny, still blushing a little. Then, she mumbled something about being busy and went up to her room.

On her big four poster bed, Hermione buried her face into her pillow. She felt bad about lying to Ron. She wanted him more than anything, but she couldn't tell him that. She knew that it just wasn't possible for him to care about her the same way she cared about him. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't make him feel obligated to be with her. She loved him too much. A single tear fell down her cheek and she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. SheDevil

**Thanks for all y'all's reviews…I seriously love the reviews, they keep me motivated. lol y'all are funny. No that's not the end. Will Hermione go after Ron? Will Ginny get with Harry? Duh-duh-dun! And btw, the name Desdemona means 'Of the Devil' and was the wife of Othello in Shakespeare's play. Thanks again to my readers and please r & r. –Summer : )**

**Chapter 6 She-Devil**

Hermione woke up, her head pounding. She stretched out and, sighing, turned on her side. After a few moments, she pulled herself out of bed. The bright sunshine streaming in through the window indicated that it was still morning. She sat at the vanity and brushed her thick hair. Then, she sat and contemplated her reflection for a minute. She didn't really give Ron a chance to tell his side of the story this morning. Maybe he didn't feel obligated to be with her—maybe there was more to it than that. Hermione applied a little face powder and lip gloss, just enough to make a nice effect. She coated her lashes with a little mascara and then walked over to her closet.

From the outside, it looked like an ordinary closet. On the inside, however, it was obvious that it had been magically expanded. A nice variety of clothing and accessories, other necessities and, of course, shelves and shelves of her favorite books filled the closet. She picked though all of it to pull out a silky summer dress. It was blue with white lace trim and wasn't much more than a wisp. She changed out of her running clothes and into the dress. She sprayed on a little perfume and stepped into a pair of strappy sandals. Surveying herself in front of a long mirror, she was satisfied.

'I'm going to let myself be happy.' She promised herself. 'I'm going to be with Ron.'

She smiled and went downstairs.

When she got to parlor, Ron looked in her direction. His goofy smile left his face, replaced by a look of awe.

"Hermione…you look…really beautiful…"

Hermione smiled, but before she could say anything, a silky voice cut her off.

"Yes, you look nice." Mona smiled icily at Hermione, her arm looped around Ron's.

Hermione must have looked very confused, because Mona laughed. Hermione noticed for the first time that her laugh was very cold.

Ron laughed a little uneasily.

"Yeah, I bet this looks weird…it's a strange story, actually…ya see…"

Mona cut Ron off.

"George and I….well…we didn't work out…"

"So, you're with his brother now, the same week, in the same house with George."

Ron laughed nervously at Hermione's scalding tone.

"Actually," Mona continued, "George left this morning. And Ron and I are not _together_, we're just going out to lunch together."

"Well, in that case, I'd love lunch!" said Hermione, with a fake smile.

"Oh, it's more of a private thing" replied Mona. "You know, very _intimate_."

Her lips curled into a thin, false smile and she pulled Ron by his arm out the front door.

Hermione just stood at the foot of the stairs, dumbfounded.

"It's strange, isn't it?" said Ginny from the dining room. She was setting the table for the midday meal. Hermione just began to help Ginny set out the silverware.

"I mean, Ron is crazy about you for years and then, all of a sudden, he's casually going out to lunch with Mona."

"Well, maybe—" Hermione paused. The fork she was holding clattered on a plate. "Ron's crazy about me!"

"Well, yeah. Has been for as long as I can remember. Well, I'd known for years before he finally told me. He told me that he didn't think he could be with anyone besides you. That's why he's never dated an awful lot."

Hermione just stared, mouth open.

"Wow…" said Ginny. "You really didn't know! I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Well…" replied Hermione, gaining composure. "You're just as oblivious as I am, Ginny. Harry's crazy about you and you never seem to notice."

This time, Ginny dropped a spoon, which flew across the long table. "Really!"

"Yes! It's so obvious, Gin! You need to go after him, let him know you feel the same way."

Ginny blushed. "Is it that obvious that I feel that way?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, if you really want me to go after Harry, you have to meet the challenge. You have to go after Ron! Now!" She yelled, pushing Hermione.

"Wow, Gin. You're really aggressive today. You're kind of a bitch. It's awesome."

Ginny laughed and her cheeks slightly tinged rose. "Well, true love is important."

"Yeah, it is!" Hermione set the remaining forks and spoons on the table. "Ok! I'm going after him now!"

A few seconds later, Hermione returned to the dining room. "I don't know where he is!" she yelled.

"I know." laughed Ginny. "I was just waiting for you to realize that!"

"Ok," said Hermione more to herself than Ginny. "New game plan. I'll get ready to go after him when he gets back. _You_, however, can go after Harry right now."

She pulled Ginny roughly by her arm. "Ow!" yelped Ginny. "Who's the bitch now?"

"Me!" proclaimed Hermione proudly. She pushed Ginny up the stairs toward the direction of Harry's room. After she left Ginny outside his door, Hermione returned to her room to prepare for her own confrontation with Ron.


	7. Only the Beginning

**This is the LAST CHAPTER! I know, I'm so excited. This one is actually kinda long. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it. I will admit this has not been very good writing. Haha it hasn't been planned at all. Every time I started a new chapter I'd just write, and figure out what was gonna happen as I went along. But I hope y'all like the end! Thanks everyone. –Summer : ) **

**Chapter 7 Only the Beginning**

Ginny stood outside of Harry's door. Biting her lower lip, she contemplated the situation. It was very strange. She was about to say things that had remained unspoken for a very long time. She wondered if it was even possible to express nearly ten years' worth of feelings in just a few moments. A deep inward breath and then exhalation. She licked her lips then knocked on the door gently. She waited for what seemed an eternity then turned away. Just then, the door cracked open.

"Ginny?" Harry mumbled. He looked surprised.

"No, it's Ron. What do you think of my new look?"

"Very funny."

"Can I come in?"

Harry opened the door further and let her through. Ginny closed the door behind her.

"Harry…"

"Ginny…"

Ginny giggled. "Ok, Harry. I came here to tell you…that…um…"

"This is too complicated!" exclaimed Ginny with a grunt of exasperation.

Instead of finishing what she planned to say, she leaped at Harry. Her arms tight around his shoulders, she kissed his lips. Surprised, Harry's lips were frozen.

Ginny pulled away. Her cheeks blushed a rosy pink. "Ok, did I just embarrass myself? You're not kissing me back. I mean, did I…"

Before she could finish, Harry pulled her as close as possible and kissed her mouth hungrily. He slid his calloused palms up her slender smooth throat, the back of her neck, through her silky hair. He kissed her lips, her face, her throat. As he nipped gently at the base of her neck, Ginny gasped softly. Harry ran his mouth along her fair skin. As he pressed his lips to her freckles, he whispered, "Ginny, you are so beautiful." Ginny ran her fingers through his inky messy hair and, smiling, kissed his forehead.

"Harry, I love you."

Without hesitation, Harry replied.

"I love you too."

Harry lifted her to her feet. He laid her gently on his bed and ran his hands curiously over her body. Years of want expressed themselves through Harry's touch. The dainty material of her airy summer dress was flimsy and didn't hide much. He kissed her face.

"Is that door locked?" Ginny asked.

Surprised at her insinuation, Harry asked "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ginny…It's ok...I'm not that conceited. I didn't expect it…not right away…I mean, not now..."

Ginny pulled her wand out from where it had been secured between her dress and belt. With a quick movement, the large oak dresser slid in front of the door.

"No one's getting in." she giggled.

She kissed his mouth greedily.

"Now is perfect." she whispered.

Hermione paced her room. Breathing deeply, she finally sat on her bed with a large, heavy book. She read as slowly as she had ever read, listening more than reading. Her ears were alert for any sound of Ron returning. After an hour, she couldn't take it anymore. She nervously ran her hands through her hair as she made her way downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, she ran smack into Ron.

Laughing, she said, "We always seem to be quite literally running into each other!"

"Yeah." Ron agreed simply.

Mona looped her arm around Ron's.

"Hermione." she said coolly.

'Oh, no. What do I do?' thought Hermione. 'I haven't made a plan. I never do anything without planning. Oh, no…'

Before letting herself think too much, Hermione snatched Mona's arm away from Ron. She pulled Ron close to her and kissed him. He felt so right against her, his lips were soft and warm, and he smelled woodsy. She ran her fingernails gently up the back of his neck. Her lips curled into a smile as he kissed her back, just as demanding.

Vaguely, Hermione could hear Mona clearing her throat impatiently. Finally, Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked at Mona.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

At this, Mona rolled her eyes. "Ronnie, darling. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That girl is so weird! Let's go. I believe we had plans."

Catching his breath, Ron laughed. Ignoring Mona, he turned back to Hermione. He kissed her again, more passionately than before. When he finished, he kissed her forehead sweetly. "Hermione, I love you so much. I always have."

"I love you." she whispered, her head on his shoulder.

Mona was still there, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked pissed.

Ron looked up at her. "You can go now."

Mona positively growled and stomped out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Hermione couldn't help it. She started laughing and couldn't stop. Ron laughed with her then suddenly lifted her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs. When he got to his room, he threw her on the bed playfully.

'She's so beautiful with her eyes sparkling like that.' he thought.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her mouth. He trailed to her throat and then to her chest, just above the hem of her dress.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Hermione…I'm sorry about Mona…"

"No...It's ok…if I hadn't turned you away, you wouldn't have gone to her."

"It was just lunch…nothing happened…I just felt like…I should move on…I didn't think you'd ever want me."

"I'm just so happy you're mine." she told him. "…You are mine, right?"

"Forever and always." he replied. He smiled and kissed her hand gently.

Hermione laughed. "Good answer. For that, you get a treat."

She gently pulled her finger away from Ron, who had had his lips teasingly around her fingertip.

Hermione flipped Ron over and took control.

Ginny lay in bed, snuggled up to Harry's chest. She sighed contentedly, breathing in his scent. His scratchy voice broke the early morning silence.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, love."

"Whatever happened to Neville?"

"Oh." Ginny giggled. "Actually, after our date, he owled me. Apparently, he decided to see some girl he's liked for ages. She finally told him that she felt the same way. But I was happy for Neville. Besides, I was crazy about you, Harry. I have been ever since I saw you on Platform 9 and ¾ that day."

"I've been crazy about you for a long time too. But it seemed like you were always dating someone else."

Ginny seemed deep in thought. "Yeah, I suppose so. It was a distraction. I never thought you could feel the same way about me that I felt about you. So, I looked for a substitute. But, now, I have the real thing."

Ginny smiled and kissed his chest.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that…" Harry's voice trailed off as Ginny kissed his warm skin, from his chest to his flat stomach.

"Oh, you're gonna get me started again." he warned.

"Good." she whispered delightedly.

Hermione kissed Ron's neck sweetly. Finally, after several minutes of deep concentration and natural skill on Hermione's part, Ron awoke. He ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. Sighing happily, he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." Hermione smiled at him.

"So…" Ron slipped his arm around her, holding her close. "Last night was…amazing…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Hermione agreed, her arm tight around him. She lay her head on his shoulder. She finally pulled herself away from his grasp and kissed his mouth. "How about a repeat?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh, you are just full of good ideas." he whispered back, pulling her hips close to his.

"Breakfast!" Molly yelled up the stairs. Fred and Angelina sat at the long dining table, their plates overflowing. Angelina piled her plate with more bacon.

Fred grabbed her wrist gently. "Baby, don't you think that's enough."

"Oh, hell no you didn't. I'm eating for two." She pulled her wrist free and got some more eggs.

Molly laughed. "It's what you get for trying to reason with a pregnant woman." she offered. "Especially about food."

Molly then turned back to the stairs. "The food is getting cold!"

In Ron's bed, Hermione stirred. She stretched then shook Ron gently. "I think your mum's calling for breakfast."

Ron groaned but got out of the bed. He walked over to his closet and brought back two robes. He gave one to Hermione and she pulled it on. It was too big and a bright yellow patterned with quaffles. Hermione giggled. Ron wore a red Chudley Cannons robe. They met Harry and Ginny in the hallway. Ginny was also wearing a robe of Harry's, dark blue with golden snitches. Hermione and Ginny bit their lips to hold back their grins and they all walked downstairs. When they sat down at the table, Molly settled into her chair.

"It's about time, darlings."

She seemed too preoccupied with serving breakfast to take much notice of their states of dress. Fred, however, was all too aware.

"Well, well, well." he whispered, a smirk on his face.

"Fred, shut up." mumbled Ron.

"No, I don't think—"

Before Fred could go on, Hermione hit him in the face with a spoonful of eggs. The whole table chorused in laughs.

Trying not to laugh, but failing terribly, Molly gasped, "Oh, it's been so great having all you kids home, but I just don't know what to do with you all."

At that moment, the family owl brought a letter, dropping it in front of Molly. She picked it up and tore it open. When she read it, she smiled.

"Well," she announced. "It seems George didn't waste too much time moping over our dear Mona."

"What's up, Mum?" asked Fred through a mouthful of sausage.

"He says he's engaged."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "To whom?"

"Katie Bell."

Angelina actually looked up from her plate. "How wonderful! I've always hoped for them to realize they're meant for one another!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed. They had certainly been hearing that a lot lately.

"Maybe there will be some more engagement announcements soon." said Fred, winking at the other couples.

"Maybe..." said Ron thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" agreed Harry.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, grinning.

This was definitely the best summer ever. They had discovered their soul mates and once again grown close to their best friends.

**El Fin.**


End file.
